encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 93
Pagpili is the ninety-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 23, 2016. Summary Ybrahim was walking to and fro at the entrance of the palace of Sapiro. He asked Wantuk if Amihan's room had been prepared. Wantuk said everyone's rooms had been prepared, but he teased Ybrahim that he obviously cares for the queen so much. Ybrahim asked him if he wished to live in the mangers of Sapiro. Wantuk pointed out the arrival of Amihan, Danaya, Aquil, Muros and the others. Ybrahim welcomed them but he noticed that they are unhappy, and that Amihan is holding Lira's sword. He asked where Lira is. Amihan said Lira is not with them, for she is missing again. Ybrahim said he thought Amihan would take care of Lira. Danaya told him to blame Alena and not Amihan. Amihan said she did everything to fight Alena, but she did not admit what she did to Lira. Ybrahim told Amihan he would find Lira. He put Wantuk in charge, saying he would go to Alena. Lira asked herself what happened to her, as she looked like an ugly mascot. Lira called for her mother and father. She saw a lambana and asked her if their people had moved. The lambana asked who she was. Lira said who she was. The lambana did not believe her and left, before Lira could explain that it was the snake and Alena's fault. Aquil made an offering for the soul of Alira Naswen. He apologized to Danaya, but Danaya said that Alira Naswen really deserved to be honored. Aquil said he thought Danaya would be jealous. Danaya said it would be very selfish of her if she would be jealous. Danaya told Aquil "I love you" really, and left. Aquil said she was really jealous. Lira asked for Ether to appear. Ether appeared to her and asked her what she needed. Lira asked Ether why she hated her so much, and begged her to restore her true form. Ether said she would do that, if Lira would promise not to fulfill the destiny assigned to her. Lira said she did not know what Ether is talking about. Ether said she is destined to be the one to save and unite all Encantadia — the one who would reconcile the Sang'gres and everyone else. Ether said Lira should not do that, for peace should not return to Encantadia. Ether asked Lira if she agrees to her terms. Lira thinks about it, saying many people would suffer if the Sang'gres continued to fight, as well as from the wickedness of Hagorn. Ether said it is not necessary for her to intervene in all that, and she would recover her beauty if she complied. Lira said that though she liked what she offered, it would be too selfish of her to do that. Ether reminded her that no one would love her in that form and to accept her offer. Lira told Ether she cannot do that, and asked Ether to ask for something else. Ether said that is the only thing she wanted. Ether then imposed an additional punishment upon her, such that everyone would think that Lira doesn't exist anymore, believing she had been slain by Pirena in her infancy. Meanwhile, Danaya asked Amihan why she is holding the Avatar. Amihan said that she cannot let go of it. She was about to say Lira's name, but suddenly, she told Danaya how beautiful the Avatar is and asked who owns it. Danaya said she did not know, for she is seeing it just now. Ether told Lira that as of now, Amihan and Danaya will no longer be able to recognize her. Lira calls Ether demon. Ether laughs, saying Lira cannot possibly match her powers. Lira agrees, but said she had something that Ether cannot take from her, because Ether doesn't have it. Lira said she would use heart to make those who love her recognize her, and to frustrate all Ether's designs. Mayca told Hitano to leave before anyone saw him. Hitano told Mayca to thank LilaSari for him, and tell her that he would pray for her success. Hitano and Mayca slew the Hathors who saw them. Mayca left. Pirena appeared to Hitano. Hitano told Pirena what happened, and that LilaSari is also plotting to overthrow Hagorn. Banak and Nakba celebrate the fact that the witch is no longer around. Lira returned, and told them that she needed their help. Lira asked them to bring her to Amihan. Banak and Nakba pity her, and agree to take her to Sapiro. Ybrahim found Alena on the shore. Alena asked him what he wanted. Ybrahim said he is wondering why he went there. Alena told him to leave, for she does not wish to see him. Ybrahim asked why Alena still can't forgive Danaya. The two do not recall that Lira is the reason why Danaya slew Kahlil, thinking only that Danaya slew Kahlil as an enemy. Ybrahim told Alena not to follow the steps of Pirena. Alena said only Pirena was there for her, the only one who understood her. Alena teleported away. Muros tells the diwata soldiers that they should be loyal to the Kingdom of Sapiro, as guests, and ordered them to be vigilant in their guard. Wantuk emerged from the palace in new clothes. Muros said he looked respectable. Wantuk asked if he also looked like royalty. Wantuk wore his old cap. Muros said it does not fit his new attire. Lira arrived in Sapiro. Banak and Nakba told her they would fetch the queen. Lira prayed to the Lord that even if her mother does not recognize her, she wished her heart would remember. Lira approached Muros and Aquil. Aquil asked her to identify herself. Amihan and Danaya emerged from the palace. Lira called Amihan mother. Amihan asked Lira whom she is calling mother. Lira said she refers to her, and she is her daughter Lira. Lira told them that Ether changed her form, but she is her daughter, with Ybrahim. Danaya told her she is insolent to have lied. Lira calls her ashti (aunt), and said that Ether removed their memory about her. Hitano tells Pirena that Hagorn is clever, and if not for LilaSari he would be dead. Alena arrived and was angry that Hitano was there. Pirena said Alena should not hurt him, for he was punished by Hagorn because of her. Alena still doesn't want to forgive him. Pirena said Hitano will be their link to LilaSari, and they'll need both in order to oppose Hagorn and their sisters. Gurna simply listened to the conversation. Lira continues her story, that she had been cursed by Ether to separate her from them so that she would not be able to accomplish her mission. Lira says she went there in the hope that they might recognize her. Amihan was amused, and says that her narrative is wrong. Amihan said she had no living child, and Lira is wasting her time. Lira tried to get hold of Amihan, but Aquil and Muros stopped her. Lira said she had no evil designs on the queen. Lira apologized for calling Amihan mother. Danaya suggested she was mentally ill. Lira gave up trying to make them believe her and simply asked for permission to stay there. Danaya said it is difficult to trust someone again after what Alira Naswen did. Lira said she was not a spy. Alena told Pirena not to trust Hitano, who is a deceiver. Pirena said they don't have many options on which allies to take. Pirena asked her where she came from. Alena told her about her conversation with Ybarro. Pirena said Danaya killed Kahlil because she only saw him as an enemy, for taking Hagorn's side. Pirena said she wonders why Ybarro keeps defending Danaya. Alena thinks Ybarro has no love for their son. Pirena agreed, and told her not to let him deceive her again. Alena said she had been enlightened long ago, and would not trust Ybarro and their sisters. Lira keeps on begging to be allowed to stay. Aquil supports Danaya's opinion. Paopao pities Lira and said she could be their pet, like Banak and Nakba. Danaya told Paopao not to join the conversation. Danaya sends Lira away, but Lira begged Amihan again, even if they make her a servant. Muros was about to take Lira away, but Amihan stopped him. Amihan said they might think of what she will do as unstatesmanlike, but she cannot change her nature. Amihan said that she cannot turn her back on someone who has nowhere to go. Amihan accepts Lira and orders Wantuk and Muros to feed her, but to keep their watch over her. Paopao was delighted to have a new friend. Lira thanks Amihan, telling her that she does not know how happy she is. Danaya tells Amihan that her heart has softened again. Amihan smiled. In Lireo, the Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem, Asval, Dagtum and Axilom come before Hagorn. Hagorn asked for an update on Amihan. The Kambal-Diwa said they have searched all of Encantadia but did not find them. Asval said that the ularkas are still trying to find their enemies. Hagorn told Asval to make sure, or else he and his comrades will be fed to his pet dragon at Hathoria. Ether appears to Cassiopea. Cassiopea told her to go away, because she needs nothing from her. Ether agrees, saying that she already took what she needed. Cassiopea asked who it is, but Ether said she would not remember. It turned out that Ether was only checking if her power also affected Cassiopea. She attacked Ether with an energy blast, but Ether had vanished. Cassiopea wondered what Ether is talking about.